Summer Fun?
by Lehx
Summary: Kairi and her family move into their new summer beach house, all goes well until they encounter their neighbors
1. loud awakening

ME: hi happy readers!

sora: rolls his eyes

me: just say the disclaimer

sora:gets tied very tightly with rope lehx doesnt own Kingdom Hearts or any other strange reference she may make

Loud Awakening

When Kairi woke up she was confused…

"why am I so awake?" she said out loud, she flipped

over in her soft, bouncy (very expensive) bed. She looked at her digital clock resting on her night

stand and saw that it was 11:30 am…

"OH CRAP" she screamed, (actually she didn't say crap,

but I don't think it would be a very good thing if the author put in what she really said for the sake

of "young ears")

"IM WICKED LATE FOR SCHOOL" she paniced rushing around her room

trying to get ready, because her school starts at 7:15.

"Mr. Kai is gonna kill me" she thought over

and over again. See Mr. Kai was her homeroom teacher and she had him first period English and

second period study, it was a long time to sit in that classroom, Kairi and her best friend Selphie

were convinced he was some communist dictator, but anyway he was going to kill her. With all

the rush and flight of clothes Kairi didn't notice her mother standing in the doorway looking very

very disturbed, Kairi had woken her up and she didn't like it. When Kairi found her "perfect

outfit" for the day and the clothing war kairi was having ceased she ran for the door and

WHAMM both her and her mother went flying in opposite directions.

"what in the name of blue balzes are you doing?" her mother yelped. (she fell on her funny

bone) "you could have…

"_blue __blazes? _kairi thought completely ignoring her mothers speech. _who could have possibly _

_thought __of the expression blue blazes? Did my mother think of it or did she hear it form a _

_friend that __thought it up or did her friends friends friend hear it from some guy on the subway _

_who heard __it from his boss who heard it from his boss who heard it from his mother who heard _

_it for a __random lady on the street who heard it from her daughter who heard it from so bum on _

_the __street?_ There was a never ending train of thought.

"Kairi" her mother asked…

"KAIRI ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"Yes" kairi answered dutifully.

"Then what are you doing today…"

_damn __my short attention span_

"ummmm" she stated like that was what she was going to do today. "Go and get killed by Mr. Kai?" she asked.

"NO" her mother was clearly out of patients. "don't you

ever listen to me when I talk?"

"do I have to answer that" kairi said under her breath. Her mother ignored that and went on.

"we are packing to move in the summer beach house today, you know the one that we JUST

bought…or did you forget that too?"

_OHHH YEAH_ kairi thought _mom and __dad told me that I could skip the last day of school so we _

_could move in! I totally forgot! __YAY __Mr. Kai isn't gonna kill me _she thought dancing around in

circles like she was doing the hokey pokey. Her mother just stood there thinking to herself _I have _

_raised a complete and total nut job_.she spun on her heels and left the room and came back

shortly after with 2 cardboard boxes and a suitcase, Kairi of course was still dancing.

"Pack everything you are going to want or need at the house over the summer" her mother told

her. Kairi got all excited and packed every swim suit she owns. All she could think this time was _i _

_wonder how much fun im gonna have at Cid Beach?_ (she has a very 1 track mind)

then she thought about the house they just bought. It was a three story house (yes 3 stories...her

family is quite rich) that was a pale yellow, there were large windows looking out to their portion

of the beach. There is a weathered fence where their land stops but it didnt affect the view at all.

There was a small dock to one side where you could hook up a smaller sized fishing boat. She

proceded to pack without really noticing what she packed. she finally snapped herself back to

reality and looked down at her suit case. There were 4 heavy sweaters 2 pairs of mittens and a

winter coat _why can i NEVER concentrate on one thing for more than 42.5 seconds!_ she

unpacked the winter accutruments and packed every thing she really needed, a lot of beachy

clothes, some towels, and some dressy clothes in case they were going to go to dinner one night.

in the boxes she packed things to decorate her room. Like her string lights to put on her celing, a

canopy to put over her bed, and her favorite stuffed animal bunny, Sacks (yes she named it Sacks,

she had a very unusual mind when she was younger) soon enough, she was ready to go. she

packed her stuff in the car and went to watch Criss Angel MINDFREAK (which i dont own pouty

lip) she wasnt sure if they had a TV in their beach house or not. after3 episodes her family piled in

the car and pulled out of the driveway. _Finally _Kairi thought _summer is finally here and Mr. Kai _

_didnt kill me _she attempted to dance...it didnt work.

a/n R&R please, when you do tell me anything that you didnt like or things you think i should change...i wanna write stuff you like so if you tell me what im doing wrong i can make it better...just for you...yes YOU right there, just let it be constructive critisizm nothing like YOUR STORY SUCKS! well it probably does but that doesnt do me any good to help me change it...now im just babbleing... R&R


	2. the beachday 1

Me: yeah about last chappy…the whole WALL O' TEXT thing…didn't mean to do that AND now I made all the appropriate changes and I can make it so my happy readers can see…I'm kinda depressed by that…SOOOOO ill type chappy 2 YAY! (oh at to put me more over the edge I only got 2 reviews…2! So thank you Joeysmine and of course Nexlei for being nice enough to review…as for the other 21 hits…I'm ashamed of you…NOT ONE REVIEW FROM YOU GUYS)

Kairi: Hey Lehx….

Me: yes Kairi

Kairi: I WANNA PUPPY

Me: why are you telling me this now?

Kairi: ferociously CAUSE YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME ONE IN THE LAST CHAPTER

Me: at this point tied up very tightly ok ok you can have a puppy geez…now say the disclaimer

Kairi: sweetly Lehx doesn't own kingdom hearts or any reference she may make (I'd be afraid of those references)

Oh and Nexlei…you know I just had to put in Criss Angel in the last chapter…oh look he's in this one now too…YAY

Any way here it is…

The Beach…day 1

When Kairi's family finally got to the beach Kairi was pumped up…she had been listening to System of a Down (which I do not own) the entire trip…her German shepherd, Lakota was sitting next to her on the seat and occasionally looked up at her to watch her head bang…until she got a head ache and stopped for a while. Anyway…when she got out of the car she ran around the house as fast as she could and didn't even bother to use the stairs that are in an opening on the wall (that's there in case the water comes up too high…) she just jumped off of it and ran straight to the water...felt it with her toes and jumped the rest of the way in…she was still in her clothes but she didn't care…all she cared about was that she had the beach for the entire summer…Lakota wasn't far behind and was in the water right next to her…she was a good swimmer for a dog but Kairi already knew that her parents wouldn't be happy…wet dog + very new expensive house trouble….but still Kairi would worry about that after…right now she was surrounded by the cool salty green water with the soft sand engulfing her feet as she walked along the ocean floor…she was in paradise…she just kind of floated there blocking out the outside world…her parents didn't realize that she had jumped in the water and they called for her.

"Kairi" her dad called "come around to the front of the house" so Kairi lugged herself out of the water…she really didn't want to…she thought…_I can unpack tonight when it isn't sooo nice out… grrrrrr._ So she jogged around the house with Lakota at her heels…her dog liked her very much. When she came around the corner she saw 5 people there she was automatically embarrassed on account of that she was dripping wet. There was a mother and a father and a son. They had looks on their faces that told her that they were a little confused as to why she was wet, her parents did too.

"These are our neighbors, the Monthmens" her dad said. "This is my daughter Kairi"

"It's very nice to meet you Kairi I'm Mr. Monthmen this is Mrs. Monthmen and this is our son Sora. We live in the green house there" Mr. Monthmen said pointing to the house next door.

"It's very nice to meet you" Kairi said as she shook their hands. _Sora seems like he may not be the most fun person in the world to hang out with…frankly he looked like he was a down right idiot, and what's with the overly spikey hair? _Kairi thought_. But that is stereotyping and that is wrong and it does look like our parents like each other_.

"Kairi" her mother said "Take Sora down to our side of the beach and show him around a little."

"Ok" Kairi said not knowing what to expect, all she really wanted to do was go back in the water "Well, this is it" Kairi stated

"It's nice" Sora said. "But we have a better piece of land." Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Let's go in the water" she said as ran to the water. Sora followed slowly but he did follow.

"Come on" Kairi shouted "the waters fine" Sora took his shoes off and sauntered into the water, he too was wearing his clothes. He was in about ankle deep water when Lakota dashed around the side of the house and mowed him over on her way to Kairi.

"HOLY CRAP" Sora shouted as he landed on his butt.

"Oh my gosh are you ok?" Kairi asked as she ran toward him. She didn't want to go to the emergency room on the first day she was here with her neighbor.

"yeah I'm fine." Sora said "just a little surprised that's all"

"Ok" Kairi said

"What was that anyway?" Sora asked

"Ohh" Kairi giggled "that's my German shepherd, Lakota. She gets a little excited when she has her tennis ball. My dad must have given it to her" from all the excitement Lakota got tired and went to lie down on the beach.

"You wanna play catch in the water?" Kairi asked Sora taking the tennis ball from Lakota who at that point didn't really seem to care.

"Sure, that's fun." Sora said as he ran out into the waist deep water. Kairi followed and they played until their parents came around back and told them it was time to go inside for dinner.

"See you later Kairi." Sora said as he was walking away (dripping wet)

See ya" Kairi yelled back as she went inside. Her family was ready to sit down for a dinner of macaroni and cheese. They talked about what they were going to put where and how they were going to decorate to make it homier. When they finished Kairi took her stuff out of the car and brought it up into her room which was pretty much the entire top floor cause the roof came to a point and it was intended to be a sitting area but Kairi like it so much I quickly became her room. (a/n: is that a run-on sentence?) Anyway it had a huge window looking out to the beach which took up almost the whole wall. She loved it up there cause it was huge and she could just lay in the middle of the floor and not have to worry about kicking something (which she did have to worry about in her real room). She set her bet up so she could look out the window whenever she'd lye on it. She moved her dresser so it was on the wall opposite of the window and started to unpack her stuff. She didn't have a closet so she hung a bar from the ceiling next to the dresser and hung clothes from that. She unpacked all of her other things to decorate. She tacked up her poster of Johnny Depp in his pirate outfit, (which I do not own) she loved that movie! She also put up her Beatles poster. Then she put one of these mosquito netting canopy thingys over her bed and another the corner by her window. Under the one in the corner she put down about 10 big pillows so she could read or watch the water. Then she hung up string lights that were little Chinese lanterns right where the wall met the ceiling and she connected them so they went around the entire room. She placed all the other stuff randomly around her room, made her bed and placed Sacks right in the center of it propped up on her pillow. She went down stairs to watch Mindfreak…They did have a TV… and after about 4 episodes she went to bed. It had been a good day she thought as she hugged Sacks. I can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
